Killer Queen
Killer Queen (キラー・クイーン, Kirā Kuīn) é a Stand de Yoshikage Kira, e faz sua aparição na Parte IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Aparência Killer Queen é uma Stand humanóide de altura e físico semelhantes ao de Kira, talvez um pouco mais musculoso; ele é bem claro em geral. O topo de sua cabeça é liso, com duas formas triangulares afiadas em cada lado de sua cabeça que se assemelham a orelhas de gato. Seus olhos possuem pupilas de gato verticais com íris claras. Não possui nariz. Com lábios finos, sua boca está permanentemente fechada. Ele veste luvas escuras feitas de algo semelhante a couro que vão até a metade de seu braço, semelhante em estilo há uma bandana parecida com um cinturão na sua cintura e seus sapatos escuros. Quatro pequenos espinhos se alinham no topo de suas costas. Seus ombros, a parte de trás de suas mãos, a fivela de seu cinto, uma chapa pendurada em sua virilha, ambos os lados de seus calcanhares e o topo de seus pés possuem uma marca de caveira com orelhas semelhantes a dele; em tamanhos variáveis e decoração externa. Mais tarde é revelado que o espaço por trás de seu estômago é vazio e pode ser usado para armazenar objetos. Personalidade A bomba semi-automática secundária de Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack, costuma falar frases como "Olha pra cá". Kira é capaz de falar através de Killer Queen, e faz isso com Rohan Kishibe enquanto usa Bites the Dust. Killer Queen não demonstra nenhuma outro sinal de consciência. Habilidades Killer Queen é uma Stand humanóide de curto alcance com uma velocidade mediana a acima da media e grande força física. Sua habilidade especial envolve plantar ou utilizar três tipos de bombas, geralmente capazes de consumir seus alvos completamente; embora suas explosões não sejam perigosas para mais de um alvo, nem perceptíveis para não-usuários de Stand. O principal defeito dessa habilidade é que só uma bomba pode ser ativada por vez (e só uma de cada tipo de bomba). 'Bomba Primária (''Transmutação de Bomba) Através do toque, Killer Queen pode energizar um objeto como se fosse uma bomba. Se um objeto energizado é tocado, a energia é transmitida do objeto ao alvo antes de explodir e (geralmente) destruir ele completamente. Kira também pode detonar essa bomba quando ele quiser. 'Bomba Secundária (''Sheer Heart Attack) ''Sheer Heart Attack (''シアーハートアタック, Shiā Hāto Atakku) é o segundo tipo de bomba de Killer Queen, e aparece primariamente no arco Sheer Heart Attack. Em aparência, é como uma esfera, chapeada, com um botão removível superficial em sua parte superior ; se mantendo em pé através das rodagens de tanque em seus lados; incorporado com uma caveira de gato semelhante a aquelas que aparecem no corpo de Killer Queen, com a adição de uma faca apontando para baixo em sua testa, uma mandíbula articulada, e um pequeno espinho em seu nariz. Essa bomba se separa da mão esquerda de Killer Queen, da qual é parte. É completamente autônoma, com um alcance ilimitado. Ela procura qualquer coisa que for mais quente ao seu redor, e então induz uma explosão ali, com um poder proporcional a temperatura do alvo. O corpo de Sheer Heart Attack é totalmente indestrutível (aguentando inúmeros ataques de Star Platinum). Sendo um lutador autônomo, não possui nenhuma fraqueza especial. Sendo uma parte da mão de Killer Queen, qualquer efeito externo causado a ele é transferido para a mão de Kira. 'Bomba Terciária (''Killer Queen Bites the Dust) Killer Queen Bites the Dust (キラー・クイーン バイツァ・ダスト, Kirā Kuīn Baitsa Dasuto), Bite the Dust (バイツァ・ダスト (負けて死ね), Baitsa Dasuto (Ma kete Shi ne), literalmente "Perca e Morra"), é o terceiro tipo de bomba de Killer Queen, aparecendo primariamente no arco Another One Bites the Dust. Kira ganha essa habilidade quando a Flecha criadora de Stands de Yoshihiro Kira o acerta pela segunda vez. A bomba aparece como uma forma em miniature de Killer Queen. Seu único exemplo é mostrado quando é plantada em Hayato Kawajiri. Quando alguém interroga Hayato sobre Kira, a bomba entra em seu campo de visão, dentro de seu olho; antes de induzir uma explosão que consome o alvo internamente. Em seguida, até que Kira descubra quem a bomba matou, ele deixa um loop temporal acontecer; que pode ir de uma hora de duração até o dia anterior. Mesmo se a vítima não interrogar Hayato na ocasião do loop, Bites the Dust vai continuar a matá-los no mesmo tempo em que aconteceu anteriormente. Só quando Kira estiver confiante sobre quem ele matou é que ele irá deixar o tempo fluir normalmente. É possível que Bites the Dust tenha alguns poderes precognitivos, já que quando Rohan usou Heaven’s Door em Hayato ele viu coisas que ainda não haviam ocorrido. Se Kira desejar usar Killer Queen, já que ele não pode manter mais de uma bomba potencial por vez, ele deve revogar Bite the Dust. Hayato descobre que Bite the Dust só funciona em não-usuários de Stand, ajá que Kira só pode dizer seu segredo a um não-usuário de Stand para ativar essa habilidade. ---- 'Bomba' Primária & Stray Cat Ver também: Stray Cat ''Por último, Kira carrega Stray Cat em uma abertura no estômago de Killer Queen. Com a habilidade primária de Killer Queen e as bolhas condensadas de ar de Stray Cat, Kira pode criar projéteis invisíveis e rápidos na forma de bolhas de ar. Apesar de não ser capaz de ver essas bombas, ele é habilidoso o suficiente para determinar a trajetória delas com cálculos matemáticos básicos. Outras Aparições Essa seção contém spoilers para a ''Parte VIII. Na Parte VIII, é revelado que [[Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)|Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)]] possui uma Stand idêntico em aparência e habilidades ao Killer Queen. A Stand cria bolhas semelhantes as geradas por [[Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)|Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)]] com Soft & Wet, que explodem em contato com seu alvo (em uma aparente referência as habilidades combinadas de Killer Queen e Stray Cat). Ele é também capaz de criar versões em miniatura de Sheer Heart Attack para causar explosões localizadas (como quando ele salva a vida de Josefumi). Galeria Killer_Queen.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Sheer Heart Attack.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack, JOJO A-GO!GO!. Bites the Dust.jpg|Bites the Dust, JOJO A-GO!GO!. Killer Queen punching.png|Killer Queen soca Koichi. KQ Cutting.png|Cortando a mão esquerda de seu usuário. KillerQueenAGoGo.jpg|Concept Art de Killer Queen no artbook de Stands, JOJO A-GO!GO!. Kishibebitesthedust.jpg|Rohan Kishibe é morto por Bites the Dust. Kiraqueennavalha.jpg|Killer Queen impede o suicídio de Hayato. Killerqueenmatageral.jpg|Killer Queen mata todo o Grupo Joestar com Bites the Dust. KQ SC.png|Killer Queen combinado com Stray Cat Killer Queen Air Bomb.png|Killer Queen carrega uma bolha de ár com a energia de uma bomba. JoJolion Killer Queen.jpg|Killer Queen em JoJolion. KillerQueen ASB.jpg|Killer Queen em JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. File:BitesTheDustASB.png|Bites the Dust em All Star Battle. Curiosidades *As habilidades de seu Stand parecem ter tido inspiração de vários versos da música Killer Queen - "She's a Killer Queen (Ela é uma Rainha Assassina) / Gunpowder, gelatine (Pólvora, gelatina)/ Dynamite with a laser beam (Dinâmite com raio laser) / Guaranteed to blow your mind (É garantia de explodir sua mente) / Anytime (A qualquer hora)". Além disso parece haver também uma inspiração visual – "Playful as a pussy cat (Brincalhona feito uma gatinha)" *O nome desse Stand e suas habilidades parecem ser baseadas em três canções do Queen: Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack (também é um álbum) e Another One Bites the Dust. *Araki inclui o design inteiro de Killer Queen como uma das coisas que ele mais gosta de desenhar. *De acordo com a JOJOVELLER, a lâmina na caveira de Sheer Heart Attack pode ser uma representação de suas vítimas. *Em JoJo 6251, Killer Queen é o único Stand cuja as habilidades recebem dados separados, como se fossem Stands individuais. *Killer Queen também demonstra ser capaz de aparecer ao ser chamado por seu usuário até mesmo depois da morte; se isso é algo único ou se todos os Stands possuem essa habilidade ainda é desconhecido. *Apesar do fato de que Sheer Heart Attack opera automaticamente, quando Echoes ATO 3 usa sua habilidade de congelamento para aumentar seu peso, o efeito é refletido na mão esquerda de Kira. Isso se dá devido ao fato de que SHA é uma sub-habilidade de Killer Queen, e não um Stand automático. *Em questão de habilidades, Killer Queen pode ser visto como o oposto de Crazy Diamond; capaz de desintegrar objetos e pessoas, enquanto Crazy Diamond é capaz de restaurar elas. *Bites the Dust pode ser inspirada no filme Feitiço do Tempo, onde o protagonista Phil Connors (interpretado por Bill Murray) fica preso em um loop temporal e precisa reviver o mesmo dia de novo e de novo até que ele mude seu comportamento. *Killer Queen foi renomeada Deadly Queen na versão inglesa de All-Star Battle. *Em ‘’All-Star Battle’’, a habilidade de Killer Queen, Bites the Dust, pode reverter diversos efeitos. Por exemplo, o Made in Heaven de Enrico Pucci é revertido a Whitesnake, também revertendo o tempo de volta a sua velocidade normal, o fundo do estágio e limpando qualquer palavra já dita ao Bebê Verde; a forma suprema de Cars e o Gold Experience Requiem de Giorno Giovanna também são revertidos a suas formas originais; O Tusk de Johnny Joestar vai ser revertido de volta ao ATO 1 se estiver transformado para o Ato 2, 3 ou 4; e se Jonathan Joestar ou Funny Valentine desabilitarem suas barras de HH usando suas habilidades especiais de cura, Bites the Dust vai restaurar suas barras de HH. Categoria:Stands da Parte IV Categoria:Stands da Parte VIII Categoria:Stands de Curto-Alcance